Picture Descriptions Are Stories Too
by Falconlobo
Summary: These Are some of my picture descriptions stories from FAC All Frankie X Herriman Related I don't own FHIF or any other famous names, shows, movies Or characters


Picture Descriptions Can be Stories Too By Falconlobo

This will be a bunch of my Story descriptions from some of my pics on Fac

All Of Them Frankie X Herriman Related

I don't Own FHIF, I Love Lucy, Three's Company, Roger Rabbit, Robert Palmer, Tim Curry, Usagi Yojimbo,

or The dick Van Dyke Szow. Oh and i forgot one Story Description my bad i might post it seperate

This is a story description to go with the pic Tazz Foxx

One day at Foster's three lives were going to change forever and here's how it begins

The Doorbell rang and Herriman said:

"Ms. Frankie please get the door."

Frankie called out from the bathroom:

"I'm taking a shower and i would answer the door if i were decent.

Which I ain't at the moment."

Mr. Herriman blushed cause now he was thinking about Frankie in the shower.

He was wishing he could just tell her how he felt instead of keeping it to himself.

So He Opened the door and saw a black and silver fox with red hair.

He was wearing a red jacket and Red Bowtie.

"Welcome to Foster's can I help you and what is the name with whom i am speaking with?"

"Tazz Foxx Is my name and how are you dude?"

"I am not a dude I'm a rabbit!"

"Well you're a male rabbit ain't ya?

If ya was a Girl yad be a dudete so you is a dude unless ya's a girl bunny who forgot ta wax?"

"Well i never you sir are being rude!"

"No i was just making a joke, and it seems to me ya have no sense of humor."

"Oh sorry i guess i am a dude then."

"Cool Now what's going on in this place anyway?"

"It's a place for lost and abandoned Imaginary friends like yourself."

"Me Lost, Abandoned, Imaginary, what are you nuts?"

"I'm a mutant Fox."

"So it's like I'm part human cause i used to be And i'm an animal too a mutant if you will."

"I just wanted to see my older cus and let her know what happened to me"

"Wait a minute Theodore Foster is that you?"

"Yup I used to be a Teenage boy.

Now I'm a teen mutant fox cause of lightning fusing me and my pet fox together

So me and Sly are one"

It happened a year ago but i adjusted to it fine

my parents on the other hand have not and want me to live here among creatures like me

but that's just it I ain't imaginary"

"Well I'll let you in here, Foster's is open for Imaginary friends and for family."

Frankie was now dressed and wondered who the fox was.  
Frankie said "is this a new friend to show around the house?"

"No But it's someone to show around anyway" The Rabbit smirked.

"Yellow Frankie" said the fox "how ya been?"

Frankie said "TAZZ is that you? what happend to you?"

Tazz explained about the lightning fusion with is fox and his parents request.

Tazz also said:

"Hey Herriman the last time i was here why was you so nervous around my cus he said grinning?"

Herriman blushed beet red and said nothing

Frankie said blushing "really?" "i did not notice."

then she walked off.

Herriman said "what was that about Tazz?"

"Aw come on Herriman It's obvious you're in love with Frankie and you should tell her how you feel.

Cause it's too obvious that she might like you too."

"Do you think she could like me?"

"Come on Herriman she just saw you blush and before she walked away she was starting to blush.

"Now what's more obvious than a blush to show how ya feel?"

"Now that's what i wanted to hear"

The he went off to find Franki to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

Frankie saw Herriman and said "what do you want now?"

Herriman said "I wanted to tell you something" He said smirking

Frankie Smirked back and said "I wanted to tell you something too."

"Let' s say whatever it is we were going to say to each other at the same time"

They both said in unison . "I love you"

And then kissed each other with passion on the lips for a full 5 minutes.

After The Kiss Herriman said "Frankie will you marry  me?"

Frankie said "of course i will marry ya Cause i love ya"  
"I love ya as well Frankie and am so glad you love me too."

They kissed again and Afterwards they went back to the foyer holding hands.

They told Tazz of the good news. "He said I knew you two would end up together."

So they got married  had some kids together and Adopted the fox.

So he could live at fosters without being adopted .

So Now His real parent's loss was His new family's gain.

The End

Here's the pic description For Roxxie And Usagi Ask Dad If They Can Keep Spot

Roxxie and Usagi Were Walking home from their school With Mac:

When Roxxie Said "Hey Mac where Did Usagi go?"

Mac said he's right behind us at least he was."

Usagi Said "Hey guys look what I got from the animal shelter."

Roxxie said "Usagi You know dad won't lets us hav e a dog no matter how cute it is".

Mac said "yeah imaginary dogs are one thing and he had trouble adjusting to them

." Usagi said "AW come on it's A Boxer Terrier it's just a little dog who won't grow too big

Plus I think I'll name her spot cause of that one spot on her.

" Roxxie and Mac said "Fine let's go and see if this will lead to chaos or not"

Well let's see what this will lead too

They all get to foster's and Usagi truned to his rabbit form and the dog got a little nervous and jumped on Roxxie's head.

Usagi said "okay nice hat  Roxxie"

Roxxie said "very funny now could you get your dog off of my head please"

"Come on spot it's me Usagi I just changed my form plus i can fly too."

The dog noticed the rabbit take flight then change back to his human form

Then he changed back to Rabbit form again so the dog knows it is the same guy.

Roxxie flew up a little too and said:

"okay that's enough of us showing off I'm surprised this comotion did not alert dad."

Then Herriman came in the room and said "Dog On your head is gonna eat me!"

"Dad it's Usagi's dog and it's just a little boxer terrier  he won't get too big.

And dogs don't eat rabbits wolves do.

I mean it could not eat you anyway cause look at the size diff between you two.

Oh and Usagi now could you get this dog off of my Noggin please."

"Oh okay sis come on spot come here to me"

"Woff arf arf yip yap" the dog barked.

and he jumped into Usagi's arms Then he jumped into Herriman's arms.

then he jumped mac's and Then Roxxie's.

" That's one energetic dog" Herriman said then said "fine we can keep Him."

" Usagi said Dad it's a her bacause if it was a boy it would have a well you know?"

"Oh right" Herriman said blushing

"Okay now what?" said the foursome Herriman said "How about you guys go to the park with Bloo?"

Bloo came along and Spot jumped in his arms Bloo Said "Cool a dog what's the little pup's name? and what's going on?"

Usagi said:

The dog's name is spot cause of the spot it has.

and Roxxie said:

"Dad wants us all to go to the park probably to be alone with mom To Rock Steady if ya catch my drift?"

" okay you guys get along now and I'll get back to what I was doing before."

So Bloo said "What?"

"You mean you were with Frankie When I was taking a nap?"

"Why do you think I'm not wearing my coller?

Bloo said "I thought ya just forgot."

"I didn't put on all my duds for that reason."

Bloo said "Okay we'll all leave and you can get back to your afternoon delight."

"Will do" Herriman said then went back to rondezuous with his wife some more if ya know what I mean.

oh and sorry for spelling.

And Roxxie And Usagi Are Frankie And Herriman's Kids From My Fic The Time Rift Tripp

And They Were Born In The End of The Fic One Wedding And A Blooragaurd

The End

Yup This pic has a story discription For Robbie Herriman's Older Brother  
Oh before hand sorry for any bad spelling

and it goes like this

Madame foster said "Get the Door Herriman."

Herriman opened the door only to see his older bro who had left long ago to find himself.

. He was only older cause Madame Foster created him first.

"So my elder Brother finally pays a visit?"

"Wot can I say It is not easy to find oneself.

are you going to let me in or just act like your boring self?"

"Fine come in and look around."

"This place has not changed much except who is this vision of lovlyness my eyes are looking at."

"Great Herriman thought another guy interested in my would be girlfriend.

Wait Frankie was not in the room. Oh brother my brother's looking in the mirror thank goodness."

So Herriman goes about his bussiness and sends Frankie to give his brother a tour of the house.

So Frankie Introduces herself to him.

Now Robbie takes leave of the mirror and takes notice of Frankie and Begins to hit on her

Which Bloo Notices and goes to tell Herriman.

. Herriman said "my brother hitting on Frankie are you sure?"

"Like duh of course I'm sure!

I mean he's practactlly looking like he's gonna try something with her!"

Now Herriman had to find out what's going on.

He thought my bro better not try anything with her or he will be sorry.

They went into the tv room where Frankie was on the couch trying to avoid Robbie's advances

So they hid behind the couch and Bloo said "see I told ya" in a whisper.

Now Herriman was angry that he sent Frankie into the lion's den.

He wanted to beat up his bro for this.

But Frankie beat him to it.

Let's just say she kicked him where it hurts most and he would sing in a high voice for a while.

He was moaning in pain when Herriman and Bloo found him.

He said "bro this crazy chick just kicked me for no reason.

You should can her sorry butt to the curb and throw her oout like the trash she is."

Frankie said "why you no good lying"

but was cut off by Herriman who said:

"I will throw out the trash but not her you.

Get out you lying snake in the grass.

We heard what happened you deserved what happened to you.

Bloo informed me of wha t you were doing.

We did not even have to step in cause Frankie can take care of garbage like you herself."

"Fine I'll leave and never come back here again I don't like redheads anyway!

okay maybe I like em a little bit.

Are ya sure ya don't want to leave and try to be with a sort of fun rabbit instead of boring one?"

"Sorry I think I'll stay here with nice friends instead of a rude one.

And your brother may be a bit boring but I like him."

Oh come on Roger Herriman over Robbie?

Oh please i'm more fun than him.

You probobly would not even kiss  him let alone like him."

Frankie surprised both bunnies by kissing Herriman on his lips Roger that is not Robbie.

So Roger Herriman started kissing Frankie back and Robbie left dejected.

Madame Foster actually Let Robbie leave cause he was a jerk but did not tell him that.

Now Herriman knows the way his brother is too but wotever he got Frankie.

His brother got well hurt in a tender area and would have trouble hopping for awhile.

Bloo Said "your first name is Roger that's Funny.

You have the same first name as that other Roger Rabbit plus you have A Redheaded girlfriend."

"Yeah but Jess a nd Roger Were Married not dating "Frankie said.

. So Herriman said "let's make it offical Frankie will you Marry me?

I love you and I want us to be together."

"Okay Roger Herriman I'll marry you but only if."

"If what Frankie?" Herriman asked Nervous like "only if ya kiss me again."

"Well all right then." Then they kiss again and Bloo's like "okay this was fun I'll see what's on T.V."

Then He watches Roger Rabbit Followed by A Robert Palmer Video Marathon on a different channel

The End Yes i like Roger Rabbit Mr. Herriman and the Late Robert Palmer

But It was not him I was protraying as his bro

it Was Tim Curry sort of like what he was like in clue

not what he seemed at first ya thought he was a good guy but turned out to be bad.

The End

Here are some short story pic descriptions

This is a Comic Pic Description of Apology Accepted

At The e nd of Busted Herriman gets hit with a broom by Frankie.

But hat's not the whole ending not by far.

He tried to get away but to no avail.

He go t hit on the head and in his heart.

Herriman feels heartbroken was upset and crying.

Frankie was upset with him before but she knows what she should do.

He thinks he does not even have a chance with Frankie now.

Then the unexpected happened Frankie Apollogizes to him.

He Aceepts and they are now holding hands, blushing and in love

The End

Hare's another Story Pic Description Wereraman Wants Frankie But Not For Dinner

Herriman got bit by a were rabbit before this pic and he wants Frankie but not for dinner.

He's blushing cause he wants Frankie in that way but he thinks she would never want him.

That's where you're wrong Wereraman!

Frankie leaps on Wereraman kisses him on his bunny lips.

Thus breaking the spell turning Wereraman back to normal.

So he's now Herriman again.

Then he and Frankie go make love in his bedroom.

Lucky Frankie, he might not be a were rabbit anymore but he's an anima l in the bedroom.

THe original wererabbit truned into a normal rabbit and ate some carrot cake. So Both rabbits had their carrot cakes and ate it too.

Only Heriman's carrot cake happens to be Frankie the other normal Rabbit's carrot cake is just food

Just A Little Food For Thought

The End

Here's The Story Description for Frankie Kisses The Birthday Hare

Herriman said "Madame Foster You Know WOT Day it is right?"

"Yes of course I do its tuesday right why?"

"Never mind" the rabbit said and sulked off.

He was thinking she forgot his birthday  which wasn't true she had a surprise party planned for him for later.

Herriman ran into Frankie who did know abou t the party.

Cause Madame F was keeping it a secret from him and she was told to not blab to Herriman.

So she did know it was his birthday and she would not tell him about the party.

But he looked so sad she wanted to make him feel better

So she was going to give him part of his present now.

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is too." "Of course not Mr. H. Happy Birthday"

Then she gave him a Kiss  on his lips

. He started kissing her back then they were found by Madame Foster.

Herriman Blushed c ausing Frankie To Blush.

Madame Foster said "you two upstairs now!"

He thought "Oh boy this is going to be bad"

Cause he thought Madame F was miffed cause he was kissing her granddaughter.

So he feared the worst , but he was plesently surprised by the gang and by Madame F:

who said "you didn't think that I would forget your birthday did ya Herriman?"

"Of course not."

"Oh and Frankie Thanks for your present."

"I'll give ya the rest later after the party."

Herriman wondered what the rest of the present could be.

and later found out that his present was when Frankie said:

"would ya like to unwrap your present now."

Well at first he noticed she was alone without a present.

So he put two and two together and was glad at his present being Frankie.

The one that he loves  and soon they were making love of the all the way kind

So It Was A Happy Birthday Indeed

The End

Here's The Pic description for A Bunny In a Bag Handcuffed To The Girl He Loves

Here's a funny sitch

Mr. Herriman and Frankie were preparing for their secret rondevieiouz.

Herriman came in to Frankie's room wearing a trench coat.

And he said "you're under arrest Frankie"

And he put on her and himself what he thought were trick Handcuffs as a joke.

But Frankie said they were real.

Herriman said:

"wot!"

She said:

"Yes they were a gift from Cathy's Father who is a cop as a joke.

But i guess the jokes on us.

Cuse he forgot to give me the keys."

"Oh Boy Herriman Said "I guess that makes us Jack and Chrissie."

Frankie Said "or Ricky and Lucy.

And before we become another sitcom hazard.

Let's go see Cathy to Get out of This Mess" the RedHead said.

"Good idea said the rabbit but we can't go like this what do we do?"

"I got this giant duffel bag  ta put ya in but we have to be discreet."

"Oh yeah it's awful discreet to be handcuffed to a giant duffel bag" joked the bunny.

"Come on let's go Mr. Roger Rabbit" Frankie said to him

"Whatever you say Eddie" Said Herriman back to her.

"She said Let's knock off the jokes and get going."

When Frankie Got down to the Foyer Madame Foster Said "Taking your bag for A Walk?"

Frankie said "I'm throwing out an old duffel bag what's so strange about that."

"Why are you handcuffed to it?"

"I don't want to lose it till I throw it out okay!"

"Okay wotever you say.

Oh if You two are looking for the keys for these .

Cathy's father gave them to me i just forgot to give them to you."

"Oh Thanks Granma"

She unzipped the bag to give Herriman Air And to get the cuffs off of them.

. Herriman said "Thank goodness that's over with now how about some mouth to mouth Frankie?"

Then Herriman noticed Madame F and he went on to say:

"Uh yeah we were just going to a CPR class righ t Frankie?"

"Uh Herriman I think she knows she is pretty smart for her age."

"Okay have fun you two just be more careful what you put on each other."

"Just moves and each other just not hand cuffs anymore" Joked the Rabbit and Redhead.

Then they had a rondevieouzs in his bedroom if ya know what I mean?

The End

Here's A Funny Story pic description that I Came up with

Because I love  Mr. H And I love The Gromble

And I thought It would be funny If Gromble hit on Frankie cause she so fine.

Gromble Comes to Foster's For some unknown reason.

Frankie Open's The door Thinking He's an Imaginary Friend and gives him a tour.

Gromble says I've been living in the town dump.

Frankie says "you should stay here until some one adopts an imaginary friend like you."

Gromble even though he's a Monster can't help but notice how hot Frankie is.

So He starts hitting on her.

By putting his hand on one of her arms and the other on her butt. Frankie Blushes.

Therefore causing Gromble to blush.

Frankie has a stick in her other hand which she is thinking about hitting Gromble with.

But does not know if she should or not yet.

Gromble now has his tounge out which worries Frankie.

Then Gromble grabs Frankie kissses her and sticks his tounge in her mouth.

The Gromble is now frenching Frankie.

Frankie is about to knock Gromble out with her stick.

When Herriman comes along and sees this guy hitting on his would be girlfriend.

So he blushes and his ears that were down are now up with rage.

Now Herriman wants to beat up Gromble for hitting on his would be girlfriend.

So Herriman Punches out the Gromble and asks Frankie if she's okay.

She said "I could have knocked him out myself but it's not my style to hit guys with stick s thanks Mr. H.".

And then she Kisses Herriman on his Bunny lips. He then procedes to Kisse her back

Now Frankie and Herriman Are making out for a bit while Gromble takes a little nap so to speak.

Gromble was dropped off at the dump by Frankie and Mr. H.

He woke up later and thought Wow what a dream and wot a dream girl.

Frankie and Herriman Go back to the house make out s ome more.

then they make some love of the all they way kind.

The unknown reason Gromble was at Foster's was he was taking a nap before at the dump.

And he suffererd from a case of Extreme Sleepwalking meaning he was really asleep.

But it's so extreme it's like he's awake.

Just Like Rob's Brother Tracy from the two part Dick Van Dyke episodes

where Tracy was able to play his banjoe when he was asleep

And he looked awake but gets stagefright when really awake.

So Gromble now thinks the whole thing was a dream and that's that.

The End

Here is another short Story Description

Called She Don't Need No Man When She's Got A Bunny

Yup this takes place After Frankie My Dear

Frankie Goes into Mr. H's Office to avoid her so called fan club.

Then Mr . H asks "why are you in my office Frankie?"

So she tells him about all the guys Mac, Bloo, Quinn or Chris who knows.

And Imaginary Prince Charming  with crushes on her.

Herriman looked like he is jealous which made Frankie wonder Herriman couldn't like her could he?

She sorta liked him but was not sure how he felt.

She asked him if he was jealous.

He s aid "that's silly why would I be jealous?"

"Never mind" she said:

And she went on to say:

"I thought maybe you liked me.

I mean I Kinda like you but I guess ya don't feel the same way."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her and starts to kiss  her.

Then she kisses him back and wraps her legs around him.

And then they hold each other as well.

After The Kiss they say to each other "I Love You"

then they take a secret passage to his bedroom to avoid the others then they make love  
and are in love with each other.

The altered End to that eppie


End file.
